Aishiteru,Kirito-kun
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Summary : Asuna ingin pergi ke Amerika minggu depan,dan demi kebaikan Kirito,ia tidak memberikahukannya pada Kirito. Sampai akhirnya hal yang tak terduga terjadi… "Apa kau mau menemani Asuna untuk pergi ke Amerika..."/ "Tentu saja aku bersedia..." Bad summary,but happy reading minna


Summary : Asuna ingin pergi ke Amerika minggu depan,dan demi kebaikan Kirito,ia tidak memberikahukannya pada Kirito. Sampai akhirnya hal yang tak terduga terjadi…Bad summary,but happy reading minna

Aishiteru,Kirito-kun

Disclaimer©SAO milik Reki Kawahara.

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : A/U,Typo,OOC,DSB,DST,DLL,DKK,ETC

I'ts original by me èShinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna! o(^_^)o

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

Ingin rasanya pagi cepat datang,malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur,karena memikirkan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku,laki-laki tampan yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya,dan karena dia jugalah aku ingin malam cepat berlalu dan berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah besok. Itu semua ku harapkan hanya karena ingin bertemu dangannya,ya…Kirigaya Kazuto,atau yang biasa ku panggil Kirito

Aku Yuuki Asuna,anak dari Yuuki Shouzou. Di sekolah aku dikenal sebagai murid terkaya,entah kenapa aku juga bingung,karena menurutku aku tidak terlalu kaya. Mungkin karena setiap aku datang ke sekolah,aku pasti di antar dengan mobil mewah ayahku. Jujur,aku merasa tidak terlalu suka pada kehidupanku sekarang. Selain aku harus di rumah seharian untuk mengikuti sederet jadwal les,mulai dari bahasa asing,music,lukis,dan lain sebagainya,maka dari itu,aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sekitar. Bahkan aku jarang mempunyai sahabat. Sahabatku hanyalah asisten pribadiku yang begitu merepotkan,dan Kirito. Ya…mungkin Sugu,adik dari kirito juga termasuk sahabat dekatku

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Asuna-sama…bangunlah,hari mulai siang…"argh…Aku baru mencoba untuk tidur…seandainya hari ini libur aku tidak akan mendengar suaranya

"Hmm..hoaaah~. Ohayou gozaimasu,Sugou"kataku setengah sadar

"Seorang gadis dilarang menguap hingga selebar itu di depan orang"ceramah orang itu -Sugou-. Ya…dia adalah asistenku yang sangat merepotkan

"Ya…terserah apa katamu,aku mau mandi dulu,katakan pada ayah kalau hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat,aku ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah hari ini,karena aku sudah bangun,kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baiklah,Asuna-sama,permisi"

Dan dengan segera aku memasuki kamarku yang luasnya hampir satuperdelapan luas rumahku ini,yang lengkap dengan kamar mandi dan ruang untuk menonton film,khusus untukku

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Asuna-sama,kita sudah sampai di sekolah,apa mau kuantarkan anda sampai ke kelas?"tawar Sugou padaku,sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil padaku

Dari jarak pandang sekitar tiga meter,aku dapat melihat ada Kirito danSugu sedang berjalan berdampingan "Tidak usah Sugou,sudah ada yang menjemputku,terimakasih"dan sesegera mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan menuju Kirito dan Sugu berada

"Asuna-Chan,Ohayou gozaimasu"sapa Sugu dari kejauhan

"Sugu-Chan…Ohayou…"jawabku,yang langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Sugu dan Kirito berada

"Asuna-chan,siapa laki-laki aneh yang membukakan pintu untukmu tadi?"Tanya Sugu padaku dengan tatapan heran,mungkin dia baru pertamakali melihat Sugou

"Itu adalah asisten pribadiku,dia memang sedikit aneh,dan aku akui itu. Sejujurnya dia juga merepotkan"jelasku padanya

"Begitu ya?ku kira akan menyenangkan jika aku punya asisten pribadi,ternyata tidak ya?"

"Masalah senang tidaknya kita punya asisten pribadi,semua tergantung kita,lagi pula,aku memang tidak suka jika harus di awasi sepanjang hari oleh asisten pribadiku itu…"

"Aku bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian,yang kalian bicarakan hanya sekedar laki-laki aneh yang tugasnya memperhatikan kita,seharian,itu sangat membosankan,aku ke kelas duluan ya…jaa~"Kata Kirito menyela,dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Dasar anak aneh,kalau bosan kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi…baka"kata Sugu,sepertinya dia marah pada Kirito

"Sabar Sugu…kau kan tahu Kirito orangnya seperti apa…"

"Ya…baiklah,Asuna-chan…lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang"

"Hmm…baiklah…"

~Aishiteru Kirito-kun~

Ting…tong…ting…tong…

Akhirnya,pulang sekolah. Saat yang paling aku tunggu,selain aku bisa istirahat di rumah,aku juga bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kirito. Ya…sejujurnya kami memang satu kelas,tapi bagiku itu masih kurang,ya…kalian tau rasanya jatuh cinta,mau sesering apapun bertemu rasanya tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajah orang yang kita sukai

"Asuna!"suara itu…

"Kirito…dimana Sugu?"

"Hhh…hhh…hhh…akhirnya ku temukan juga kau. Sugu ada latihan kendo hari ini,jadi dia akan pulang belakangan,dia mau aku menemanimu pulang siang ini,kau berminat?"

Pulang berdua dengan Kirito?dan hanya Kirito? "Ba-baiklah…"ini kesempatan langka

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Nee…Asuna. Tidak biasanya kau tidak pulang di jemput oleh segerombolan body guard-mu?"

"Aku sengaja membohongi mereka kalau aku pulang sekolah lebih lama. Itu hanya tipu muslihat belaka,lagipula aku juga ingin menikmati angin segar di luar ruangan"

"Hhh~ternyata kau licik juga ya…"kata Kirito mencubit pipiku pelan

"Aa~ittai…"ucapku seraya memegang pipiku yang sedikit memerah setelah dicubit Kirito tadi

"Hehe~Gomen ne…"

Dan begitulah seterusnya,kami terus bercanda,bersenda gurau,dan membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut kami lucu,bahkan hingga tertawa bersama. Ini adalah saat-saat yang aku idam-idamkan sejak dulu,aku ingin bisa merasakannya setiap hari…tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin,dan tidak akan pernah mungkin

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

Satu bulan telah berlalu,sungguh di sayangkan hari ini sekolah kami libur…jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Kirito lagi hari ini…ingin rasanya Sugu datang kerumah dan membawa Kirito untuk belajar bersama…hhh~

"Asuna…apa kau sudah bangun tidur?" cklek…seseorang membuka pintu

"Ayah…ya,aku sudah bangun. Ada apa memanggilku ayah?"

"Karena kau akan libur selama satu bulan,bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita pergi ke Amerika?hanya kau dan ayah…"

"Berapa lama kita akan menetap disana…"

"Selama kau berlibur"

"Se-selama itukah?"kalau satu bulan…berarti,satu bulan tanpa Kirito…

"Ya,tapi itu tidak akan lama…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Persiapkan apa yang akan kau bawa hari ini"

"Baiklah…"

Segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi nomor Sugu untuk memberitahukan kalau ada kabar buruk

"Moshi-moshi"sapaku

"Moshi-mashi,ada apa Asuna"eh?kenapa suara laki-laki…jangan jangan..tidak,tidak mungkin Sugu itu laki-laki… "Sugu sedang tidak di rumah. Ini aku,Kirito"

Fiuuh~ syukurlah "Be-begitu ya"

"Memagnya ada apa kau menghubungi Sugu?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya"kataku dengan nada sedikit sedih

"Asuna?kau kenapa?kau sedang sedih,apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Ya…aku memang sedang sedih…karena…"aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku

"Karena apa?"

"Minggu depan,aku dan ayahku akan pergi ke Amerika selama satu bulan,dan itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama liburan berlangsung…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padamu…Kirito"argh…keceplosan…

"Eh?apa aku tidak salah dengar"

"A-ano itu…"

"Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga"

"Ta-tapi…"

tut…tut…tut…

Telepon terputus,lalu bagaimana kalau nanti Sugou…pokoknya aku harus pergi keluar sekarang

Sesegera mungkin aku berlari menuju gerbang depan,tak perduli entah ada yang memanggilku atau tidak,yang penting aku harus pergi sekarang

"Asuna-sama,anda ingin pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Grep…

Sugou memegang tanganku dan menarikku mendekat padanya

"Tentu saja itu urusanku,karena aku adalah pengawal pribadimu"

"Aku ada urusan penting,jadi lepaskan aku sekarang"

"Tidak akan…"bukannya dia melepaskanku dia justru mengenggam tanganku lebih erat

"Aa~ittai…lepaskan aku!ini perintah!"

"Lepaskan dia!"suara itu…

"Kirito…Jangan mendekat,kau bisa celaka"

"Hiaaaah…"seketika itu juga Kirito berlari kearah Sugou dan menendangnya kuat,sehingga aku bisa terlepas dari genggamannya "Asuna,selamatkan dirimu!cepat lari,aku tidak akan bertahan lama…"

"Ba-baiklah…"Aku percayakan ini padamu,Kirito

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku pada Kirito. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang menahan sakit akibat pertarungannya dengan Sugou tadi,dan bagusnya ayah berhasil merelainya dan mengizinkan Kirito masuk ke rumah

"Ya…aku tidak apa-apa,hanya sedikit memar,tapi ini tidak akan mengganggu"

"Syukurlah,tadinya aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu…"

Gerp…

Kirito…memelukku…mustahil…

"Tidak apa-apa,terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskan aku,Asuna"bisiknya di telingaku

"I-iya,Kirito. Sama-sama"hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang,akupun langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kirito sebelum ada orang yang salah sangka

Dan tepat setelah itu…

"Bagaimana keadannya,apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ayah,ya…dia tak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah,.oh,aku lupa. Aku Yuuki Shouzou,ayah dari Asuna,salam kenal,Kazuto-san"

"Paman bisa memanggilku Kirito"

"Baiklah,Kirito. Kau tahu kan kalau Asuna akan ke Amerika minggu depan?"

"Ya…dia sudah bercerita padaku tadi pagi"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu,apa untuk minggu depan kau punya acara atau semacamnya?"Tanya ayahku pada Kirito

"Tidak,memangnya ada apa paman?"

"Kebetulan sekali minggu depan,aku sedikit sibuk,jadi…apa bisa kau yang menemani Asuna pergi ke Amerika,kalau kau mau,aku juga akan membiayai adikmu agar bisa ikut pergi dengan kalian"

"Ta-tapi…"/ "Aku bersedia paman…"jawabku dan Kirito bersamaan

"Bagus,kalau begitu aku titipkan Asuna padamu…"kata ayahku yang lalu meninggalkan aku dan Kirito di ruang tamu

"Kau dengar itu Asuna?kita akan pergi ke Amerika,ayo pergi berti tahu pada Sugu…"

"Baiklah…"

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Sugu!"panggil Kirito saat tiba di tempat latihan Sugu

"Eh?o-nii-san,kenapa di sini?eh,ada Asuna-chan juga"

"Ada kabar baik,kau mau ikut aku dan Asuna ke Amerika tidak minggu depan?ayah Asuna yang akan membiayainya"

"Ingin sih,tapi…aku ada janji dengan seseorang…"kaya Sugu,aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Kurasa dia sedang jatuh cinta

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami tidak apa-apa Sugu-chan,aku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta…hehe~"Jawabku

"Wah…wah…adik ku sudah beasr rupanya,baguslah…kalau begitu kami akan pergi berdua saja,sampai jumpa bulan depan Sugu!"kata Kirito yang langsung menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku berlari mengikutinya,meninggalkan Sugu

~Aishiteru,Kirito-kun~

"Asuna,soal yang tadi pagi kau katakan itu,kau serius?"Kata Kirito memecah kehaningan

"Eh?soal apa?"aku mencoba untuk pura-pura lupa,aku tahu apa yang dia maksudkan tadi

"Soal yang di telepon tadi?kau benar-benar serius?"

"Err…i-itu…"

"Ahaha~jadi kau serius ya?"

"Eh?aku kan belum menjawabnya"

"Ya…aku tahu,Sugu sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kita pacaran?agar nanti di Amerika,kalau kau kedinginan aku bias memeluk mu seperti ini…"Kata Kirito,san sepersekian detik kemudian,dia langsung memelukku

"Ya…aku serius,maka dari itu. Aku menerima penawaranmu,untuk menjadikan ku kekasihmu…"

"Bagus…"chuu~ kemudian Kirito mengecup pipiku lembut

Dan sejak hari itulah aku dan Kirito menjadi sepsang kekasih,aku harap mulai hari ini,besok,lusa dan seterusnya aku akan tetap bahagia dengannya. Terus,dan terus…sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua

Aishiteru,Kirito-kun

=o=OWARI=o=

Curhatan sang author…

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari merenung di dalam kamar(mandi)selesai sudah Fic yang ke 5…*syukuran*

Ini adalah Fanfic pertama (dan mungkin yang terakhir) Shin di fandom SAO *setengah berharap ada yang suka,minimal review*

Ya…masalah ada yang suka atau tidaknya itu urusan belakangan,nanti kalau nggak ada yang mau baca mungkin Shin akan baca sendiri sampai berulang-ulang sampai mata Shin iritasi

Ok,sampai jumpa lagi di Fanfic Shin yang berikutnya…

Bye~ ( ^o^)/

Review please…\(^_^)/


End file.
